Strata
by The Dude
Summary: A new threat comes to be after DBGT
1. Default Chapter

Strata   
  
This story takes place after DBGT. The same characters. New story. I don't own Dragonball Z/GT, and if I did, do you think I would be writing this? "This means someone is talking", (This means someone is thinking). I will explain Piccolo being alive...so don't ask.  
  
  
1 Year after the end of Dragonball GT  
______________________________________  
  
  
A small gleam of light streaked through the blackness of space. A pod, containing a very important cargo. Life. A shadowy figure loomed inside the black sphere. His silver hair glistened in what little light the ship made. The creature sat motionlessly in a frozen state of conscience; its eyes flickered open at the sound of flashing lights and a low hum. "Who wants to die now..." The low voice the entity growled echoed in the shallowness of the transport. His eyes darted back and forth to see the problem the machine detected.   
  
"Tirion life form... detected." A feminine voice filled the large mans ears. A feminine machine.   
  
"Plot course... How many days will it take to get there?"   
  
"Approximately 47 days." The computer answered quickly, almost as if it expected that question.   
  
"Wake me up in 35 days." He spoke and hit a small yellow button. A white fog wafted into the air, his deep red eyes soon shut. (He won't survive this time). Slowly, he slipped into the same sleep of awareness. The ship careened past an asteroid field, its white vapor trail not once wavering. As the man faded away, so did any trace he was even there. Blackness and nothingness followed him.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
"Hurry up Goten!" Gohan yelled up at the three-story apartment building.  
  
"What's the rush?" Goten rubbed his eyes as he peered out his window to see Gohan, Trunks, and Piccolo. All of them with a stern look fitted on their faces. He donned his shirt and hopped out the window. The 3 on the ground floated up to him.   
  
"We are going to see Dende." Gohan's face went from emotionless to a frown, his eyes were blank. Goten only saw a face, a lifeless face, filled with nothing. A small frown on his face was the only mark of emotion, and feeling.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
The bleeping once again woke the man from his serene sleep. His red eyes locked onto the view screen. "Asteroid field, enclosing." The voice spoke, demoted of all feeling.   
  
"Then go around it, and scan for life forms on nearby planets above S-7 standard rating. Within 20 hours off course." He closed his eyes slowly and tried not to blow up the damned computer.  
  
"Affirmative... 103 life forms above S-7 standard found." The machine whirred and beeped as a planet flashed on the screen.  
  
"Select planet with most warriors of that rank." A small, evil smile overcame his lips. He hadn't got to move for what seemed like an eternity.   
  
"97 inhabitants of planet Enkrua match criteria. Plotting course now." His eyes flashed open with excitement.   
  
(This must be the first planet with power that high and that Grudenga hasn't touched.) He thought with his eyes filled with a glimpse fit for a demon. "What is the highest rank on this planet?"  
  
"L-1 is highest single rank on planet Enkrua. We will arrive in 47 minutes." The man's tanned white skin glowed with a dull light of anticipation. (No wonder that bastard never touched it... All the better for me) The glow vanished as he held up his hand, his palm flat and facing up. A dull green ball flittered to life inches above his hand.  
  
"What is the average power level for that planet?"   
  
"Average power level is 42.5 million." He almost dropped the energy in his hand at in shock of the numbers.   
  
"And the strongest?"  
  
"Rank L-1"  
  
"Jenhuka, where are you going?" A low raspy voice startled him even more.  
  
"I am going to investigate a planet with an average power level of 42.5 million." Jenhuka clenched his hand into a fist, small streams of light shot out of his knuckles, and dissipated into nothing as the energy ball was clenched. A frown rushed his face.  
  
"And what is the highest power level?" The voice became louder, and more commanding.   
  
"The highest power level is rank L-1, sir Teva." The devils grin returned to his face as he contemplated the upcoming battle.   
  
"WHAT IS THE HIGHEST POWER LEVEL?!" Teva grew very impatient, and annoyed.  
  
"I will check that now, sir. Computer, what is the highest power level on planet Enkrua?"  
  
"Highest power level is, 96,304,057." The computer sounded off with no flaws, not even a hint of awareness of the reading. Jenhuka's red eyes flared, this would be better than he had hoped.  
  
"Very well, find out who is controlling the planet, then, and only then, may you kill them." Teva's voice faded and with a short bleep of static, he was gone. (I'll have my fun... poor people,) He almost laughed at his own thoughts. They didn't need to live, (If they pledge their lives to me, I just might keep the strongest one for a play toy.) his grin grew, it was so hard to find an adequate partner these days. Maybe someone would show promise on this planet. He stood up and floated towards a small closet, he opened it and took out a blue pair of armor. He slid it on, he was rather tall, his skin looked tan, the armor had no shoulder padding on it, the gold of the straps on the suit stood out against the hair that drooped over it. He looked human, except for his eyes and hair. And the fact that he was about three feet taller than any average human male. His muscles protruded from the armor. Jenhuka picked up a small device and slid it over his ear, it resembled a scouter, but much smaller and with no screen.   
  
"Computer, how long until we arrive on Enruka?" He spoke as he slipped his hands into two black gloves.  
  
"Approximately, 34 minutes." Once again the machine was flawless.   
  
"Very well. I might as well warm up for them." He spoke as he bent over and placed his hands flatly on the ground. Slowly he lifted his legs off the ground; he stopped when his body was at a 90-degree angle. He took one hand off the ground and placed it on his back, and started to do push-ups. When he came down he moved his legs straight up, and touched his nose to the ground, when he came up he move his legs back into the 90-degree angle. After a few minutes of this he finally spoke, "Computer, what is the estimated gravity of the planet?"  
  
"Gravity is estimated at 24 GA."  
  
"Change gravity to match the planet." A quiet whiz filled the ship, even his warrior's ears, that resembled that of an elf, barely heard it. With a small whoosh of air the gravity increased. He still continued doing his warm up, despite the fact that the gravity was about 14 times what it was he never slowed his pace or even seemed to notice the difference. "Alert me in 30 minutes from now."  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"Wait, lemme guess, another evil dude that needs his ass kicked?" Gotens voice was playful, he looked at Trunks for some sort of laughter. Nothing, Trunk's face was the same as Gohan's was. He didn't even want to see Piccolo's. If Gohan were like this then he would look ...scary.   
  
"Don't forget that your dad isn't here, Goten." Trunks spoke quietly. Thinking about his father, who was off this planet for training. "And neither is mine." He lowered his head, thinking only of what would happen if they couldn't beat this opponent.  
  
"Well, we have to train now." Gohan's body flashed with a blue Ki. "Let's go, oh and we have to stop by your moms, Trunks." He jetted into the air, leaving Trunks and Goten with puzzled looks of their faces. Piccolo knew that Gohan would have good reason, and flew off after him.   
  
"I'll race ya!" Trunks said as he soared into the air, Goten shortly after him.   
  
_________________________________  
  
Gohan landed in front of the Capsule Corporation, Piccolo a few feet behind him. They both started causally walking into the building. Goten and Trunks loudly flew in front of them and into the building. "I won!" Trunks yelled a bit louder than he had intended. Goten hovered just inside the door, and landed. He started walking calmly towards Trunks, who was still floating in the air. His eyes went from Trunks, and back down to someone else.   
  
"Hi Bulma!" Goten said with a smug grin on his face. Trunks froze.  
  
"Would you mind coming down here?" Bulma said with a red face, her foot tapping loudly on the floor. Trunks turned around and slowly floated down onto the ground.   
  
"Sorry mom I-" Trunks was cut short by Gohan, who had seen the whole thing, running up to Bulma and hugging her.  
  
"It's been awhile!" Gohan said, letting her go and motioning Trunks and Goten to leave. They slowly and quietly walked through another door, Piccolo followed. Once they were gone Gohan spoke again. "So, did you finish what I asked?" Bulma, still confused and not quite as mad, nodded.  
  
"Yea! Come on, let's go get them!" Bulma gleefully spoke, she was just glad that somebody still needed her help. She took Gohan's hand and led him through another door. They walked through the long, narrow and winding halls until they reached a dead end with a door. Gohan opened the door for her and they proceeded inside the huge room. Machines and tubes lined the room. "It'd be quicker if we flew..." Bulma tried not to sound too insisting but Gohan got the point.  
  
"Ok." Gohan said with a smile, Bulma smiled back and got on his back. They floated up slowly and Bulma pointed where to go. They slowly glided across the room; he landed and let her off carefully.   
  
"Thanks!" She spoke like she was still a child, but Gohan was glad to see that she was still the happy person he had always known her to be. She ran over to a small case and picked it up. "Here's all 8 of 'em..." She never knew why Gohan wanted them, but she knew better than to ask a Saiyan why they do things.   
  
"I wonder how Goten will react to these..." Gohan gave it barely any thought before he spoke again. "Thank you! We should probably get going now though. Oh yea, is the room ready too?"  
  
"Yea, everything should work fine. Your welcome, and yea, I guess you guys better get to it."   
  
"Thanks again!" Gohan happily said as he flew back out of the door and outside.   
  
"HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE! Humph...Shows how much he cares about me!" Bulma stomped her foot and started the long walk back.   
  
_________________________________  
  
"Ok you guys, lets go to Dende's, and at least try to be calm." Gohan said while taking off into the air, side by side with Piccolo. Goten and Trunks flew off after them. Gohan could only think of how surprised they would be when they started training.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"T-1 minute and counting." The feminine computer alerted Jenhuka, who was now wearing shin guards with spikes, red gloves tightly bonding to both his hands. He sat in the chair and awaited touchdown. His smile seemed to be growing bigger, and bigger. "10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-0" The ship rumbled as it sank through the atmosphere. It landed with a great impact, Jenhuka hardly flinched. "Landing, complete. Scanning atmospheric conditions...Clear." He now stood at the back of the ship, a door flung open. His eye's darted back and forth. "Well, isn't this convenient." Dozens upon dozens of gray creatures circled his ship, he glanced over every single one of them, they all looked the same. They were slightly larger than he was; their entire body was gray, save for their hair. They had nothing different about any of them, except size. All of them with looks of bewilderment on their faces. The machine on his ear beeped to life. A small screen popped out in front of his left eye. "Scan for lowest power." An arrow with a circle pointed to a smaller one of the creatures, his power level was at 2. He shut his eyes and his body vanished, only to appear again behind the child.   
  
"Grunsk caliouta gnikisa!" The creature next to the child screamed, he assumed it was its mother.   
  
"Grunsk, come here!" The device spoke into Jenhuka's ear. He held his hand out towards the now fretful mother, a small white wave slammed into her, sending her flying back over the crowd of aliens. The creatures screamed, some ran, and some stood in shock. Jenhuka took that same hand and placed it flatly on the boy's chest, his other on his back. He drew the hand on his chest back a few inches, and then drove it back into the small and unsuspecting child. His small face went into shock. Jenhuka took his other hand of the bloodied child and sunk it into the middle of his chest, and held the child over his head. Blue blood was streaming down his arms, the creature coughing up blood everywhere. Screams of panic, fear, and anger arose from all around him. He ignored the noise and withdrew the first hand he plunged into him. The mark where his hand had entered was clear, his long fingers sopping with blood. Two aliens charged him; Jenhuka batted them away, not once taking his eyes off his victim. A smile spread across his face as he spun the boy around on his hand. If the creature were even alive now, he wouldn't be for long. He clenched his fist inside of 'Grunsk', and threw his body in the direction of the mother of the now dead being.   
  
"Oops," When Jenhuka clenched his fist, he seemed to have grabbed something, drenched with blood, and still warm. He sunk his teeth into it, savagely he ripped back his teeth, then casually threw the organ back at the mother "I think this is yours." The scouter translated his words and spoke it back to them in their tongue. She dropped the body and charged him. When she was close enough she swung her fist at him, only to be caught. He squeezed it; loud cracks rang from her breaking limb. She didn't utter a word, and in an odd way, this angered him. He ripped the hand off. She stumbled back a few feet and came at him with her other hand, only to be stopped again, by Jenhuka throwing his hand sky ward, and striking the arm before it was anywhere near him. Her arm dropped to the ground.  
  
"YOU WILL DIE!" The scouter translated one of the alien's words, his power level was at 24,728,093. That was considerably strong, and just enough for Jenhuka to decided to have some fun.   
  
"HERIVA!" Another one of them shouted, (I guess this ones name is Heriva.) Jenhuka thought. Heriva dove at him, he aimed a fist at his head, Jenhuka easily evaded it. Using the momentum of the punch he threw he swung a kick at his head, it was dodged again. Heriva jumped at him again, throwing lightning fast punched everywhere, and Jen evaded every last one. He took one hand away from throwing useless punched and summoned his Ki, it took about two seconds to charge it, but two seconds could mean everything in a battle. Jenhuka paid the ball no mind, and continued to avoid the weak punches. And much to his surprise, the mans Ki skyrocketed, the ball grew immensely, and before Jenhuka could dodge, it was thrown. It hit Jenhuka straight in his chest, the ball was trying to push him back. He had two choices, one was to deflect the ball, and the other was to hit it back at the warrior, who actually managed to hit him with an attack.   
  
"Try harder," Jenhuka spoke while slamming the red ball straight back into Heriva, and through his proud body. His stomach and most of is chest was replaced by a gaping hole. "Tell me, who is your leader, and who controls your planet." The scouter whizzed and spoke the words again.   
  
"If we tell you, will you leave?" Jenhuka was beginning to be glad he decided to bring his new scouter.   
  
"Let me put it this way, if you don't tell me, then your planet will be gone." He was beginning to think that he might not be able to fight the L-1 rank warrior.   
  
"Our leader, is me. And I, control this planet." Jenhuka turned around to see a creature about his size, he stood out from the other's though, he had long blue hair, his eyes were glaring red, and the others were purely gray. His face was twisted into a look of fury, and anger. Jenhuka tapped his scouter, 98,527,934. (This must be the L-1 warrior), he thought, (I guess that the most powerful man usually does lead.) Dust whirled around the two warrior's feet. The planet looked peaceful; green trees, fields of grass, a lake sat about two hundred yards from the angered caretaker of the planet. Jen could see no sign of a settlement, anywhere. He noticed rather large crater's spread across the fields of grass, almost like the kind that Saiyan pods made when they landed. Yet he saw no pods. Some of the creatures were scrambling through the forest, carrying tree branches on their backs. With a flash of light Jenhuka was gone, and overhead of the forest. Then he saw it. A huge space ship, and hundreds of pods, that resembled that of a Saiyan pod, but these looked like they could fit numerous people.  
  
"How long ago did you get here?" Jenhuka spoke, not turning around to acknowledge the leader of these pitiful people. He froze, (How did this guy know I followed him?) The creature's red eyes now glaring with rage, as he thought of possible answers.   
  
"Do you have any idea who we are?" His pale gray skin came to life. A red aura flashed around him, his words echoed by his own power.  
  
"You, my pathetic friend, are a planet hopper." Jenhuka tapped his scouter; his power reading was getting higher, slowly, but still higher. And in a tremendously loud boom, the creature's power shot up. "127,654,364... Impressive. But, you have no chance at beating me." He turned around to see the once small creature towering over him. His once gray skin was now red, his long green hair twisted down to his waist, claws shot out of his hands with a loud ripping noise. Muffled screams came from the people below. The screams were odd, they did not sound of anger, but something else. His scouter picked up numerous high powers. Hundreds.  
  
They were screaming, from rage.   
  
Battle cries.  
  
A small hint of excitement shot into Jenhuka's face at the imminent blood shed. He felt about three creatures charging him from behind. All of them aimed their claws at his chest, and at the last second before they hit, Jen was gone. "AAHHH!" One of the creatures screamed as he saw him. They charged him again.  
  
"This time, you will die..." Jenhuka spoke as he waited for them to attack again, and right before they touched him, he was above the middle one. He sank his feet into the red creature's chest, blood spat onto the other two's face. Jen span in the air with, kicking one across his head, he grabbed its hand before he was sent away by the mighty blow. And with more blood, the creature's hand was gone, and stabbed into his own neck. The last of the three creatures kicked at his head, Jen dodged and sank a fist into the bottom of the surprised warrior's back, his fist protruding his stomach. He flung the limp body back at the leader, he raised his hand and blasted the blood stained body into nothing.  
  
"YOU WILL DIE!" The scouter translated and then showed his power level, 143,785,926. His long claws swiped down at Jen's neck, only to be stopped with a single finger, and a punch to his large chest.   
  
"Come on, you can do better! Or can you?" The words shoved the creature's power up more. Dozens came barreling after him. (This is going to be fun).  
  
  
E-mail me at TJI0007@aol.com to tell me how you liked it, or how you want to rip my guts out cuz it sucks so much!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Strata

Strata, Part 2, Trunks' Training...  
  
  
Gohan's ki popped and he descended quickly to the white tiled floor below. Piccolo landed to his side. Goten and Trunks were actually quiet, and they both landed behind the green warrior. Dende walked slowly over to them. "Hi! Good to see you Gohan!" He shook Gohan's hand and looked up to Piccolo, the strongest warrior of his race. His thoughts dwelled on an old friend he once knew. He too was a warrior, a brave and kind one. Dende had trouble recalling what he looked like, but Nail's voice still echoed is his mind. Nail, as Dende recalled, was a big part of the fight against Frieza. He cringed at the thought of the purple monster, that lowly creature thought only of himself, (I should be glad that I am of a helpful race, and that I live with all these helpful people!)   
  
"Hi Dende." Trunks and Goten spoke in unison; they pushed between Gohan and Piccolo and shook Dende's hand. "How've you been?" Goten spoke with a smile that was fit for a three-year old.  
  
"I'm ok." Dende stood there for a moment, in a small shock at the immaturity of these young adults, "And how are you?"   
  
Piccolo and Gohan looked at each other and nodded. Slowly both of them raised their hands and struck them down at the base of their necks. They both went limp. Gohan caught Goten, and Piccolo caught Trunks. Dende looked a little surprised, but understood their actions.   
  
"Let's go!" Dende acted as if nothing had happened and turned and walked towards Mr. Popo standing near the entrance to the Room of Spirit and Time. Even though Dende had known Mr. Popo since he was wished to earth so many years ago, he still seemed distant and mysterious. Popo was just about the nicest person he'd ever known, next to Guru, and still something troubled him about Popo. His dark skin reminded him of space, a void in some way. Dende smiled to his cheerful assistant and walked past him and onto the long red carpet leading to their destination. As Dende passed him he thought of Nail again, then Piccolo, and finally the preceding Kami. (That must be it! He misses the old Kami! That would explain his weird moods! Well, if I knew someone for a few hundred years and then they disappeared I would be pretty depressed too...what took me so long to notice his behavior?) Dende's thoughts had somewhat changed about Popo, a few minutes ago he thought Popo didn't like him. Now, Dende felt sorry for him. He had been smiling for all these years, not saying anything of his problems.  
  
"Dende, can we go in now?" Gohan's voice startled Dende, they had reached the room, and Dende had just been standing there, his head was down.   
  
"Oh, yes! I wish you the best of luck!" Dende opened the doors and let the four in. He knew two would come out, he just hoped it was Piccolo and Gohan, they both knew Kami. Dende waited patiently, and was glad to see Piccolo come out, but not with Gohan. Trunks dragged behind the large green man. He closed the doors with his thoughts, and took Trunks out to the area in front of the large palace, set him down, and slapped him until he awoke.   
  
"What'd ya do that for?" Trunks spoke, then opened his eyes and blinked a few times.  
  
"You wouldn't shut up, so I made you shut up. Now we are going to train. Now." Piccolo never really appreciated Trunks, but Trunks understood that his father's partner killing Piccolo could have that effect. Still, he really wanted to knock out Piccolo. Trunks lifted him self off the ground and got into a battle stance, not even asking why they were here, he just wanted to whack Piccolo a few times, then he might ask. "You aren't to power up passed my level. This isn't strength training, but skill. Just wait 'till tomorrow, then you'll have a whole year to get beat on." Trunks' hair shifted a bit, then was engulfed with a white fire. He thought of what Piccolos power level felt like last, and stopped himself. "Ha, you can give me more credit than that!" Piccolo threw off his training weights and clenched his fists, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" His power level sky rocketed as his chest expanded with a loud thud, his feet breaking away the white tiles below. He lifted him self into the air, and continued to power up. Trunks wasn't shocked, their power levels were about the same...but Trunks could feel Piccolo's growing higher, and higher, far higher than he would ever expect from him. His power was starting to rival Goten, at full power. He was still getting stronger. Now it felt around that of Gohan's.   
  
This was starting to scare him.   
  
(Piccolo shouldn't be anywhere near that kind of power!) Trunks thought, and noticed a wide spread grin across Piccolo's face.   
  
"I suggest you get stronger." The green mans body now appeared as white, his Ki sending shocks of power around him.   
  
Trunks' hair flashed gold and he too yelled with power, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Trunks sounded like he was mocking Piccolo, in a strange way. (HE SHOULDN'T BE THIS STRONG!) Trunks' eyes turned a pale green, then into an odd opaque color. His power shot passed its normal limits. His body grew, and grew, his eyes turned back into light green, then closed them. "How much stronger?" Trunks knew his power was high, his voice was filled with an arrogant tone. He rested a cold stare upon Piccolo. The green man acted shocked, acted. Trunks disappeared and came behind Piccolo, only to be met with a fist. Then Piccolos power level dropped to about what Gotens would be.  
  
"There is a reason why you need technique training..." Piccolo sighed, and dodged a few blows towards his head, his eyes remained closed.   
  
"You shouldn't doubt my technique." Trunks said as he threw two punches at once directed towards his head, forcing Piccolo to block one, and kicked him a fraction of a second after he blocked. Piccolo braced himself for the blow to his head, but nothing happened. Trunks' foot was centimeters away from Piccolo's pointy ears. "You need to get stronger, old man" Piccolo smiled and spun upward, kicking Trunks in the chin, sending him flying skyward.  
  
"You need to get smarter", Piccolo phased to a spot on the ground, and threw his leg behind him, nailing Trunks in just about the same spot on his chin. "IF you were smarter, then you would know that technique takes time, and strength training doesn't..." Piccolo spoke as he flew along with Trunks straight in the air, from below they might of looked like rockets of some sort.   
  
"You just said all that technique stuff to win, am I right?" Trunks smiled as they passed through some clouds, light drips of water sizzling on his barrier of ki around him.  
  
"Your smarter than I thought," Piccolo closed his eyes, grunted and shot up at a tremendously fast speed, even for Trunks that would be hard to attain that kind of agility.   
  
"AAAAAHHHHH" The green man was barely visible to Trunks as he heard the scream before being hit by an unseen wave, not nearly enough to do him any harm but enough to make him stop and contemplate Piccolos intentions.   
  
(This is strength training...I think that's what he meant, he isn't strong enough to do me any real harm though. Maybe he has a trick up his sleeve. He must think that he can overcome me with skill.) Trunks stared blankly at the sky above him. Piccolo was well into space by now if he was still going at that pace. Trunks tried to focus on Piccolo's ki, he strained his senses to locate his presence. He wasn't up there, (He could've flown to high, and isn't getting air. Or maybe the speed was getting to him.) Trunks knew this was a trick of Piccolo's, so he decided to wait it out on the earth, besides, there wasn't enough air up here for any battle to take place.   
  
Trunks streaked down towards Dende's, his golden hair shimmering with power as he sped towards the small dot below. The dot grew and grew, Trunks hadn't really noticed how high they had actually gone, he could fall for a few minutes and he still wouldn't be near the ground, (Piccolo must've broke the sound barrier, that must have been what hit me, a sound wave.) Trunks had strayed off course in his absent minded thinking, (Piccolo is probably at Dende's all ready, and planing his attack.) His gold hair started to sway, not by wind, but of some other force. The air around the shimmering fire of Trunks' ki started to waver, clearly visible to anyone, and in a flash of power it all separated, pierced by Trunks' body. He hadn't gone very far off course, in fact he was almost there, but chances were that Piccolo would be there all ready. He still couldn't find the other warriors ki, "DAMMIT!" Trunks' anger started flowing rapidly throughout his body, his power started to rise, "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Trunks depended on his eyes very little, they were too easily deceived. But the ability he possessed to feel someone's presence was much more reliable, and now neither of those weren't helping at all.   
  
In a matter of seconds he had reached his previous training ground with Piccolo, he hovered silently over the white ground below, expecting an attack any second now. But nothing happened.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He could feel Dende walking briskly around. Mr. Popo was fairly easy to find also. But where could Piccolo be? Maybe he had gone too high, or to fast. That would explain perfectly for not sensing where he was. He turned to the sky and took off, flying straight towards where Piccolo was last. Trunks hadn't taken his eyes off the white tiled ground, almost as if he expected something to change, anything, despite the fact that for a few minutes nothing had happened. He slowly craned his neck up, and sighed, he let his senses drop for a moment in relaxation. Parts of his body started to ache where Piccolo had landed hits on him. An itching feeling overcame his body, annoying at first, but quickly growing into burning pain. His skin was set aflame in a odd way. The pain wasn't even enough to give a second thought until he was slammed downwards, and the burning increased, more and more. He was being forced down and burnt at same time.   
  
He knew what had happened.   
  
In his moment of relaxation someone had attacked him with a tremendous force. Piccolo, he presumed, had been building an attack and hiding it somehow. Faster and faster he plummeted. The blast was still getting stronger, or he was getting weaker. He felt skin start to bubble away, entire inches at a time. Blood flew aimlessly out of his mouth, the blood soon vaporized in the intense heat. His eyes turned red, his vision was blotting out. He felt his hair singing, and his scalp going bald. His chest felt like it was being pried open by the heat. The ground was fast approaching, and if he let the blast hit the ground countless people would die, and he knew that his remaining power was keeping him alive, but he also knew that that power would save peoples lives.  
  
Piccolo had gone too far.  
  
He clenched his eyes, and gathered his ki and forced it into a ball around his hands. The heat grew greater, and then the pain disappeared. But still, the attack pushed him towards earth. His throat filled with blood, and with no air, he continued to power up his counter attack. If his attack reflected the other then he would almost certainly die. If the other attack exploded, then he would die, along with many others.   
  
He had to give this all he had for his sake and the people that his father had fought so hard to protect before. He had to do this for his father, the pride of his family, and his heritage. And in an odd way he felt himself growing stronger, motivated in a way that he knew not. The ball grew immensely. He was stronger than he had ever been, his hair spiked and grew longer, shocks of electricity circled his growing muscles. And he let his growing attack absorb back into his body. Slowly Trunks spread his arms and grabbed the ball, his foot shot backwards and began to glow with a yellow energy. His foot struck the ball with a bang and sent it flying back into the air.   
  
A huge smile spread across his face as he found Piccolo's ki, and felt him jump to a side of the enormous attack.   
  
- - - -   
  
Piccolo sat breathing heavily in the sky, completely spent of all energy, in amazement (He's passed Gohan. I think I did my job.). He turned around slowly, "Good job Trunks," Piccolo said in an assuring voice to Trunks who had in an instant reached him.   
  
"Not too bad yourself." Trunks spoke in a shaky voice, blood smeared all over his body, he had no shirt now and shards of his pants remained.   
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
(149,643,278, not bad at all. I think I should take care of the weaklings first, and leave the leader for last.) Jenhuka thought as he dodged a stabbing claw of the most powerful alien he had ever encountered, outside his family, and after the attempted attack it left the huge monster stretched out, and vulnerable to attack. An error of someone of his caliber cannot go unpunished, Jen spun upwards and let his foot sink into the creatures stomach. And with a fetal grunt the alien shot away, "That should knock him out long enough to beat these little mutants." And with those words he began bloodshed anew.   
  
In a dance like attack he spun behind one of the more powerful ones and struck his pointed hand through the back of the alien's neck and out the other side. As he withdrew his blood filthy hand from the corpse, he upper-cutted another, severing the head in one vicious punch. Another charged him, only to be impaled on a lightning fast foot through his stomach. Three on the ground were powering ki attacks, relatively large attacks for their power. His scouter read the three of them combined as 178,352,106. Far more powerful than Jen would've ever expected from these pitiful creatures, he went on plowing through creatures left and right, ignoring the potentially dangerous attack. Three would be dead before blood could escape the first. Jen struck areas that wouldn't seem to matter, areas that if healed in a regeneration chamber would heal to normal and it wouldn't do any damage, but he was killing them in those areas. To create the most pain possible before death. And out of the dozens and dozens that had attacked him around 15 remained.   
  
The three on the ground had fused the attack into one, as he expected, and it was still getting stronger. 5 attacked him from above and using his mind froze their bodies. He opened one of their mouths and placed a small ki ball inside, he did the same to the other four. "If you move, the balls will explode, and you will be dead." The scouter translated, and after it was done he released them from his hold. One of them tried flying straight up, and just as Jen said, it exploded. A headless body fell towards the ground. The others tensed in fear. Jen started to laugh and phased in front of a shocked alien and created a sharp energy blade around his hand, and struck it from his right shoulder to left hip. Using the same move he took down 6 more. Four more including the ones on the ground, the other was the most powerful.   
  
Jen turned his back to the ki ball on the ground, and as he expected they launched it at him. He sliced the attack with his bladed hand sending one half towards the four who couldn't move, and grabbing the other and hurling it right back at those on the ground. No time to move for them. The other four had already died.   
  
"They were paralyzed and you still killed them." The last warrior spoke, fear controlled his desire to attack Jenhuka.  
  
"I will let you join me, and I will guarantee your safety if you do." Jen spoke with a seductive voice, as if trying to persuade rather than terrify.  
  
"Seems I have no other choice, do I?"  
  
"You do, but it involves u dying on this planet with all these rotting corpses."   
  
"I will join you." The alien bowed his head in gratitude, showing obviously doesn't care about honor at all.   
  
"A true man would've fought me and lost. A true warrior would accept my offer and try to kill me when he is strong enough. I take it you are the warrior." Jen smiled, and flew slowly towards his ship, the alien closely followed.  
  
"My name is Derasa, my lord." The alien spoke with respect, and not gratitude.  
  
"I am Jenhuka if you didn't know that all ready." Jen spoke as he landed on the green grass next to his ship, no animals rustled, the calm before the storm in a way. "You will ride my ship, and destroy this planet. This isn't negotiable."  
  
Derasa nodded...and followed Jen into the ship. With a slight rumble the ship lifted off the ground, with the door still wide open. Derasa flew out when they were high enough. His body flowed with a blue fire, and formed into a blue ball in front of him, his arms were spread out wide, and slammed them into the ball with a great force, the blue orb started slowly towards the green below, and grew wider as it declined. Derasa's eyes shot out a orange blast that sunk into the blue, causing it to rapidly grow, and sent it down faster. "I suggest we leave now." Derasa said, and showed no sign of fatigue after that rather large attack. Jen smiled and shut the door once Derasa was in, and took off in the same direction he was heading before this planet.   
  
"We are going to capture a criminal, you will have to prove yourself in battle and defeat him before you will be allowed to train with me, understood?"  
  
"Sir, yes sir."  
  
"Good, now, lets see how your old planet is doing." Jen said as he tapped a green button, displaying the world they had just fled. It was a green color basically, only spots of blue were visible. A flash of yellow light circled the planet and it began to glow that same color yellow, a shield in a way, a yellow shield of death. But the shield didn't last long. It collapsed, eating away at the world itself. Taking no more than two seconds the yellow death had crushed the world into a ball no more than twenty feet in diameter, and exploded in a disrupting blast. All color inside where Jen and Derasa stood seemed to distort and change until everything was yellow, and yellow turned to white. When the brilliant light vanished, it appeared as thousands of comets were taking off into nowhere. Small pieces of the planet bounced off the ship, and flew harmlessly into oblivion, "Well done."  
  
End-part two.  
  
Email me at, TJI0007@aol.com   



	3. Strata

Strata, Part 3, Goten and Derassa train... Authors Note: For the story lets pretend that only the first Broli movie took place.   
  
Goten stood in the middle of the blank dimension of white, if it had a middle, his green eyes were closed tight forming creases along the contours of his face, beads of sweat ran down his chin forming small droplets and falling to splash against the white floor. Saiyan armor clung tightly to his body, black straps ran over his shoulders. His hands in fists at shoulder height in front of him, he sat waiting, waiting for something to happen. In a blur his arms went up, and he spun around, flinging his arms in random directions. A low grunt escaping his throat every time his arms stopped at some un-seen barrier. Faster and faster his hands went, his eyes remained shut, to a bystander it might appear as a dance to an odd hum circling around the distinguished fighter.   
  
Whizzing noises flew by him that only someone with warrior traits could pick up on. Gotens eyes flashed open as his fist soared straight up and sent Gohan doubling over. Following the blow to his trainers gut, he pounded into his chest, stomach and arms, majestically fast and accurate was his fist, "HAAAA!" Goten screamed as he used a small ki ball to propel his fist into Gohan's chin, Gohan rolled in the air, soaring farther and farther away from Goten. With a boom Goten shot in front of Gohan, and with a move that could be considered a dance, he spun with his body parallel to the ground and his feet swinging upwards, then brought down heavily into Gohan's back. A gut wrenching crack came after the impact.   
  
Gohan just smiled, despite his probable broken bones, he impacted on the ground with a bang, leaving a sizeable crater in the ground, more than equal to a ki attack, "Ah, not bad Goten! You're improving!" Gohan said happily a few feet in front of his brother, his back arched to accommodate his injury, the dust below still hadn't settled, "But still, you're not strong enough." The green in his eyes melted away into the white surrounding them, his hair grew inches longer, and seemed to be shaded in darker now, as if an artist had painted him and decided to elaborate on their master-piece's features. A rapid ascent in power to say the least. Goten wasn't surprised to feel Gohan's true power. Whenever Gohan felt like winning, which was every training day, he went past Gotens limits and won, he was surprised by Gohan's face. When Gohan went passed Gotens powers his back snapped straight, and his face went into one of pain, one that he rarely saw on his brother, I didn't bother Goten to much, because the face went away after he finished powering up.   
  
But Gohan's power in this state seemed odd to Goten, it hadn't raised at all since the beginning of their training a month ago. Goten knew his own power had risen drastically, but Gohan's didn't seem to change what so-ever, (No time to think of that now...) Goten thought as he blocked a powerful punch that deadened his arm for a moment. Pain filled the stricken limb after feeling returned, but the arm was still moving sluggishly. After one punch his right arm was useless. This was only for a moment, but that moment was enough for Gohan to get in a barrage of blasts to his stomach, (Bad move.) He noticed Gohan's flaw in taking the shot at Gotens weakness. Goten had done the right thing and twisted his body before Gohan could land his punches after the beginning blow to his right arm, making Gohan stretch for his attacks, and leaving him off-balance and open to attack. A mistake not to be forgotten. Goten slammed his left fist in Gohan's upper torso, and his right elbow into the center of his chest, a few punches that lack description other than brutal, and finishing with kick to the face. Gohan's white armor was now stained with flecks of blood.   
  
Bewildered by his own success over his teacher, Goten flew after the spiraling Gohan who came in contact with the white floor below with a bang. Gohan's head hung low as it drilled into the earth, dust flew rapidly upwards engulfing Goten, his senses were now the only thing guiding him towards the ground. When he felt he was close enough he flipped backwards, slowing his decent, and landing with no noise to be audible above the crackling ground he stood on. Gohan's ki was fluctuating, it felt to Goten as is his brother was falling from the state beyond Super Saiyan, and falling to Gotens level, and finally to a resting state over and over again. Goten never felt Gohan exert so much power. Slowly he walked towards Gohan. Goten was cautious about this, even though Gohan seemed like he was in some dire situation the element of surprise would definitely be on Gohan's mind.   
  
Every time Gohan's power peaked it was far greater than he had felt Gohan go, (But why would he hide his power from me? His power has always been enough to beat me any ways, I guess he thought that it just wasn't necessary) Goten thought as he cautiously stepped closer to his brother. In the dust Goten saw brilliant lights, even though he couldn't actually see his brother, every time his power topped out golden light would erupt from with the dust. As he walked closer he could see cracks running along the white ground, if you could even call it ground. Goten extended his right hand and shot out a white wave into the dust, the area cleared out and a massive hole in the floor could be seen. It was even growing larger.   
  
Gohan was in the bottom of the hole, on one knee and both hands placed on the crackling rock below him; his back was turned to Goten. The sound of Gohan's power, and the odd hum was all that could be heard. A bone in his back was protruding his armor; blood ran profusely down his back, then vaporized by Gohan's ki. Each time his power would recede a new stream of blood would make its way down his back. Slowly Gohan reached his hand to the spot on his back where bone ended in the air. His power reached its top again and stayed there. For what seemed like hours Gohan summoned his strength and his power rose higher and higher. (How much power was he hiding from me?!), In pure astonishment Goten thought as his brother reached higher and higher levels of power. Gohan's hand moved so the tip of the bone pushed against his palm, and in a disgusting motion, he shoved the bone back into his body. Blood shot out his back, but he didn't even flinch. And to further Gotens disgust a white fire surrounded his hand, and singed the area that a bone had moments ago popped out of.   
  
Blood ran along his leg as he stood up, the crimson fluid ran over his white boots and seeped into the cracks beneath. As he stood up the blood stopped flowing. His hand went to his right hip and switched off a little black box. A high pitched squeal escaped the box and the humming noise silenced, Gohan's ki sky rocketed as if a mask had been pulled off an actor, and his true face had been revealed, an astonishing face.   
  
"I'll have to thank Bulma when we leave..." Gohan said, looking at his biceps, "This really helped," He looked down at the black box and the small words written on it: Mini-Gravity Machine. "A simple name for such a complicated thing." With a small laugh he let his hair fall to its normal form, he turned to Goten and spoke, "Were done for today." His face was twisted, distorted to a mass degree.   
  
Goten looked at his Gravity Machine, the numbers read 863 times normal gravity. (Gohan already maxed the machine out. I think it stops at 1,500 in normal form, didn't he say that the stronger you are, the higher the machine can go?) Goten thought as he tried to recall the first time he used the machine and he flipped his off as well, "How much gravity are you on?"  
  
"A lot." Gohan spoke and realized he hadn't checked his numbers in a few days, (Bulma said it would go up automatically with your power reading. I must be above 1,000 by now.) Gohan thought as he looked at his machine and was surprised to see what it read. "The highest this machine has gone was...2,732..." This even surprised himself more when he said the number aloud. (The machine must be malfunctioning. Or else Vegita had gotten to it before I did.) Vegita using it did make sense; he was after all the second most powerful person in the universe, second only to Goku, which was still saying quite a bit on Vegita's part. "I think Bulma gave us some new scouter's too, I didn't ask for them but she said that Vegita used them to monitor his progress, she thought that we should do the same. Now is as good a time as any to start." His black hair flickered as he jumped into the air and streaked towards the only mark of anyone ever being in the chamber Goten followed after Gohan. It didn't take more than a few seconds to get their, Gohan landed with a small crack. Goten flew inside the house eager to see his power level, despite the fact that it wouldn't be much compared to his brother.   
  
His black haired brother walked quietly to black case on the floor and opened it. Ten capsules sat inside, he picked up one with the letters 'GHD' on it, pressed the button on it and threw it a few inches into the air as it popped into; a suit of armor, five senzu beans, and a small black screened scouter. He picked up the scouter and placed it onto his ear, it bleeped a few times as he turned to Goten. Small white numbers flashed onto the screen, the numbers climbed and climbed, "I don't know if that's bad or good, but you're at 472,267,193. Good job...I think. Now charge to full power." Gohan said with a smile, he knew very well that Goten hadn't revealed his true power.  
  
With a weak smile he walked into the vast clearing of the room and started to draw his power to surface. Slowly he felt his muscles grow, (I wonder how high I can go.) He always had loved the feeling of his power flowing through him, and when he reached his limit he would try to get more. In about one minute Goten had reached his pinnacle of power, and was still scraping for more but wasn't getting very much. Still his power was rising, not by much but it was still improving. He felt a serene feeling inside him. Something soothing, slowly the feeling grew more intense. A sensual feeling almost. Gotens' eyes drifted shut as the feeling became a presence within him, the presence of untapped, raw, power.   
  
Gohan looked on with a great interest. He'd expected Gotens power to be commendable and a worth while force against his own power, but Goten was reaching powers nearly equal to his own in his surpassed Super Saiyan form, not fully powered up but around that area, (Maybe we were right...). Gohan thought, not noticing the power reading on the scouter. A warning buzzer came from the device; the power reading was getting too high. Gohan acted quickly and changed the settings to detect much higher levels of power. It had stopped at 570,000,000. Now it read at almost 700,000,000. Gohan's face took on a look of shock, he read the number over and over again to make sure the room wasn't taking negative effects on his mind, and to see if the scouter was malfunctioning. But in his shock he blocked out the feeling of Gotens Ki, and as he let his mind focus on Goten he knew the scouter hadn't been malfunctioning. It was shocking to feel his younger brothers' power; Gohan had trouble registering that much Ki in his head. His power was still climbing, exponentially climbing; the scouter was near its limit. He began to wonder how much Goten could handle, he was very well trained and was a Saiyan, but even their father had his limits and Goten had to be nearing them.   
  
The feeling inside Goten was getting stronger and stronger. In his mind he pictured himself getting stronger, he thought of beating Gohan, and the reason of why they were training at all. The desire to know that answer was driving him to limits beyond what he thought possible. The goal to be the best drove him further. If he could be the strongest then any task, anything that needed to be done that was a result of this training, he would do. All that he wanted was power, (I can feel it, I already have the power...I need to use it...I need to be the best...) Gotens thoughts were still clouded. He knew that he had the power inside him, he knew that he needed the power to defeat whatever opposed him would suffer.   
  
What is it?   
  
That one thought played itself throughout his mind, he had to know what it was, he knew that something was wrong but he might not be able to do anything about it. Without realizing it, the power inside him manifested into something different. It was still a raw power, something inside him that he knew no boundaries to. But the source seemed odd; it seemed to him that the question is what drove him. The power inside of Goten now acted like a driving force. It became more and more at one with him. At first it-felt great, a feeling that was unsurpassed to his knowledge, but now it felt like it was a different thing growing inside his mind. And in place of the pictures in his mind of him being the best he saw something that terrified him. The golden light of power seemed to be taking a presence inside his mind. The thing Gotens mind envisioned was somehow being carved into his thoughts, and into his mind. The thing that his mind was creating would somehow be imbedded into his thoughts forever. The form was starting to take a humanoid shape, a rather large humanoid figure. An incredibly huge humanoid figure...Its hair was standing on end, the figures body seemed to bulge from itself.   
  
Gotens mind had wandered away from his body in a sense, he was still powering up, his power seemed to grow every time the figure became more clear. He felt his muscles growing to grand proportions out of the corners of his mind. The things face began to take shape. Its hair was golden; its nose was rather pointed and long. It was a man. His eyes were twisted and bloodshot, disfigured into an ungodly rage. A mouth took place, blood ran profusely out of the opening, his teeth were stained red, it looked as if he was screaming. It was now clear that his eyes were bleeding, not bloodshot. The creature's face was covered in scratches, bruises and bloodied scars. The terror that filled Gotens body now drove him to be stronger, until he noticed the creature, and his scream became audible...  
  
"KAKAROTTOOOOOOO!"  
  
Goten felt his body-lock up, he went into a state of shock. The voice was clotted with blood, and agony. The state where Saiyans reached their peak power, when their mind was blinded with unaltered rage...  
  
Broli did not seem happy. The giant Super Saiyans gaze drifted, and locked on to Gotens, pupils were barely noticeable beneath the pools of blood, tears of red streamed down his face and covered the enormous chest. His scream stopped, and his mind was quite until Broli's voice boomed once again,   
  
"You will die along with your father, and brother."  
  
***********  
  
  
Derassa stood in front of his newly adopted trainer, he knew very well that he would die in a short time, and he wasn't planning on going down without taking something with him. But he still couldn't understand the logic of Jenhuka leaving him alive for anything else than a play toy...Maybe that was the reason.   
  
"For now, we train. You must be stronger than you are now." Jenhuka spoke with a flat tone; no emotion what so ever was detected in his voice. He walked to the main computer and inputted some numbers. The ship then seemed to come alive. A loud buzz rang through the ship as machines were turned on, the circular ship's walls started to pull down, and when the top of the wall stopped another wall behind that began, and that wall pulled down. This process repeated itself until the small ship was now enormous, the size of a small planet at least. The buzzing stopped, and the machines quieted down do a hush. "This is our training ground. Gravity training starts now at 800 times your planets gravity." Derassa was blown back by that, but he hid his feelings and started to warm up, doing various exercises resembling aerobics. His trainer flew up and input three numbers, and flew back down. The gravity wasn't coming on gradually, it came on with a loud bang of force, not giving either warrior time to react, but neither of them even flinched, "Power up to your maximum."  
  
Derassa nodded and exploded with power, it took him moments to achieve full power. The gravity seemed to float away. "Computer, gravity increase by 200." Jenhuka spoke, and once again the gravity pounded down on them, but still neither of them even gave recognition to the extra weight, "Now throw your strongest Ki attack at me, excluding the one you just used." The alien nodded again and put both his hands together above his head, and called upon his strength. A blue glow only a few inches in diameter appeared meters above them. The few inches quickly became a few feet, into a few yards. The ball was quite formidably sized, and the attack's owner hadn't even broken a sweat.   
  
(Maybe I can finish him off now, no. That'd take the ship out too. Dammit!) He thought as he poured more energy into his sizeable creation. A crackling sound emanated from inside the monstrosity, it almost appeared to be a ball of electricity. It continued to grow, now it seemed about 1/8 the size of the ship they were in. But as many say, size doesn't matter. The attack slowly ceased to move, and for a minute it just sat there, not moving, but still being packed with power, a silent minute save for the crackling attack Derassa held with his mind. The crackling noise grew louder steadily as if it were coming closer, like foot-steps walking from far away coming closer. It had started as a whisper, but now it was a deafening yell, for some reason the noise was building. Gathering for one momentous moment.  
  
But what would happen? That question was one to be answered shortly. With a boom that made Derassa flinch the ball halved in size, another boom, it then reduced to a size no more than three feet in diameter. A spark of slight interest raced through Jens mind but faded quickly, these aliens were just full of surprises. Another thought crossed his demented head; what other surprises would this creature hold? He was sure that his power wouldn't increase too dramatically while he was powering this long of an attack. But maybe he had another form, (That purple dude father was talking about had four forms...Maybe this guy is of his race or related too it...) Now Jen had a new goal, to force him to change. Of course if he pushed the creature to his limits in this form and he didn't have a more powerful transformation then Derassa would die. That didn't bother him in the least. If he couldn't take a little torture then he wouldn't be worthy of Jen's presence, the filthy thing would die either way sooner or later. And in his long warrior career he always chose sooner.   
  
After this pitiful 'attack' he decided to start his own attack, but even at this power level he would have to hold back, and he hated pulling his punches. Derassa had noticed Jen drift off mentally, physically he hadn't moved an inch or even blinked. But his heritage gave him the ability to sense others minds, discover certain secrets, and just about anything in a persons mind that had to do with fighting, and Jen had a sort of mental barrier around every thing except what his attention is directed to. Right now it was on his thoughts, that made no sense to him...Derassa closed his eyes and forced more energy into the crackling ball while he tried fruitlessly to probe deeper into Jen's hard, cold excuse for a brain. In Derassa's head, which coincidentally was Jens picture of his own mind, he saw a building, large and brown. It was just brown, no doors, just large and brown. Now he saw his body advancing on the plain building-which doubtlessly held Jens thoughts and his very being. Implementing his Kami given abilities he searched all sides of the building.   
  
He saw nothing at all except the building, this didn't make sense either. A person couldn't set up a barrier like this unless expecting someone to do so, even then it would be very difficult to keep the barrier set. This man was no ordinary fighter, obviously, he had a power of which Derassa was sure no other man had. The scary part, or parts, was that Derassa sensed that Jen wasn't powered up, but was instead at a rather contained level which would take effort to stay that low if they were strong enough. The other was that he could set up a barrier, something that could resist another persons probing interests. It wasn't that he had never seen a fighter with this ability. But it was that all the fighters that could do this spent most their lives training on it, and had very little fighting power. This unbelievable man shared the best traits of both worlds; power and an intellectual mind far surpassing his own.   
  
He was far in over his head.   
  
Thank you, and good night, ill have the next chapter out soon.  



End file.
